


World, Stop— Carry On

by grenadille



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accidental breathplay (???), idk tbh, self body appreciation, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10109516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/grenadille
Summary: Minseok's mother worries about him still being single. Minseok is doing just fine.





	

Minseok’s eyebrows knitted together as a small sigh made its way past his lips. He didn’t know what was going on, but there wasn’t anything fun on TV. He kept switching channels, only to see that the same types of shows were played over and over again. Dramas were too cliché and predictable for his liking. And those singing competitions… They were just annoying. The editing wasn’t even decent, to begin with.  
Well, tonight was about to be a long night.  
His hand firmly wrapped around the remote as he tried shutting off the TV, and after digging his thumb into the power button a few times (he needed to buy new batteries), his room finally became silent, which, he discovered, wasn’t all that great, because he ended up being left alone with his thoughts.

The man could hear his mother’s voice in his head, remembering the conversation they’d had on the phone earlier today.  _Minseok_ , she’d said with a concerned voice,  _I don’t like it that you spend your days and nights all by yourself in this apartment. You should… Try finding a girlfriend. Just a girlfriend, at least a girlfriend. I’m not asking for a wife, I just don’t like it that you’re alone all the time. You know I only want the best for you, right?_  
Minseok loved his mom, he really did. However, she could get a bit overbearing at times. He wasn’t a child anymore. In fact, he was almost thirty.  
He definitely could see how it was concerning that he was still single at that age, especially when all of his friends were getting married. It was true that his nights did get a bit lonely sometimes, but he was _fine_. He was happy by himself, and getting a girlfriend really didn’t seem necessary.  
There were times, though, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he listened to his mother and found someone.  
Would she hold his hand and murmur sweet nothings into his ear all day long? Would she pack lunches for him, and give him massages when he was stressed? Would she… Give him more than massages?  
Minseok pursed his lips in thought. Maybe she would.  
Would she run her fingers through his hair, over his chest, and lower,  _lower_?  
Probably.  
However there was one thing Minseok knew for sure. She would  _never_  take care of him like he did.

The man’s hands were gentle as he caressed his jaw, letting his pinky brush over his slightly parted lips. In all honesty, he didn’t think anyone could ever touch him the way he did.  
One of his hands traveled down his neck, and for a brief moment, he was tempted to squeeze, but he decided to just stay there for a little while, taking the time to feel how his Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down under his skin. His hand slid further down, fingers catching ever so slightly in the dip between his throat and collarbones.  
He really liked his neck and shoulders. They were… Inviting. Yeah, it was something he always looked at when he was getting ready in the morning. He loved shifting his shoulders so he could see his collarbones from different angles and making them stick out in various ways.  
However, he decided not to pay too much attention to them tonight.  
The man went straight for one of his nipples, and a small, satisfied sigh pushed past his lips as his eyes fluttered close. He rubbed and rolled the pink nub between his fingers, making sure to do all the things he liked.  
But it wasn’t enough.  
His hand came up to his face again, and forced a finger into his pretty mouth. Minseok gasped quietly at this. His eyelids trembled in excitement. He eagerly sucked on it, the feeling of his hot tongue wrapping itself around his finger enough to raise goose bumps on his skin.

He loved the way he touched himself.

It wasn’t long until the finger was back on his nipple, and this time, the man arched into his own touch. Oh, he could very well picture how irresistible he looked, as he splayed his other hand over his stomach, muscles tensing up at the touch. And it was at this moment that Minseok thought,  _Fuck, I’m hot_.  
He loved how riled up he was getting — one hand continuously circling his hard nipple, while the other one freely roamed over his torso…  
Whenever the man did this, he was the only person he thought of. He didn’t need porn, or thoughts about that one sexy coworker. He didn’t need anything, he just needed himself. It was more than enough. In fact, blood was rushing south already, and he hadn’t even touched himself  _there_.

Minseok was tempted to reach down and give himself a reward from being so good and patient, but he decided against it, knowing it would be  _so_  much better if he dragged it out until he couldn’t take it. So, he slid his hand between his thighs and let out a soft grunt of satisfaction. He’d always thought that his thighs were something to behold (or something to hold, for that matter). They were toned, and very soft. He caressed them, making sure to slide his hand just a little higher every time it came back up. It made his cock twitch in frustration, and oh, he was ready to take care of himself. He was so ready.

The man’s hand came off his nipple, and while he did feel a bit empty once the stimulation was gone, he sucked it up because something better was coming.  
And soon, a quiet whimper escaped from his lips and dissolved into the air as he felt a pleasant, familiar warmth all over his crotch. He’d needed this.  
Minseok let out small, pleased sighs as he coaxed himself into full hardness, fondling his manhood. At some point, he ended up playing with the damp patch that had formed on his underwear. It seemed like every time his fingers came in contact with the wet and slightly sticky fabric, the stain only grew bigger, and he was left shuddering, wanting more and  _more_.

It was a game he liked playing with himself — seeing how long it would take for him to surrender. He thought he was doing good, so far. He didn’t want to reach into his boxer-briefs just yet, as he was thoroughly enjoying feeling up his cock through the fabric of his underwear. He was pretty sure he had a fantastic dick print going on, and while he was tempted to open his eyes and look down, he didn’t, afraid all the mental images he’d created would fly away.

All this teasing Minseok was inflicting on himself eventually led to him not being able to take it anymore. He got to a point where he was simply craving the feeling of skin on skin. He’d become a needy mess under his own hands, and it was time for him to get what he really wanted.

His boxer-briefs were pulled off in one swift motion, then thrown off the bed carelessly (after all, he lived alone, so didn’t have to worry about keep the place super tidy). Not being constricted in tight undies anymore was a wonderful feeling, and he enjoyed it even more after the wait.  
The man took the time the breathe before he continued. He just wanted to be completely in touch with himself. That was what he meant when he said that no one would ever touch him like he did: he knew himself like no one else did, and his touch was familiar and comforting.  
He wrapped his hand around his erection, and gave it an experimental tug, eyebrows immediately furrowing in pleasure. Minseok liked his cock. It wasn’t very big, just a bit on the thicker side, but it fit perfectly in his small hand.  
He ran his thumb along a protruding vein, and bit on his lower lip before he started playing with the head of his manhood, and it was only when he heard his muffled moan that he realized this was dumb.  
Most people kept quiet when masturbating, either because they didn’t want to be heard, or because they thought it was unnecessary since they were by themselves, but none of that applied to him. Minseok didn’t have to worry about parents or roommates overhearing him since he lived alone, and most importantly, he loved hearing his moans.  
So, he let go of his lip in order to hear himself better and get lost in his own voice. He really did sound lovely when he was circling his slit like this, precome making his finger glide across his skin easily.

His thumb slid over and under his slick head, and he began rubbing his frenulum slowly. This was one of his favorite things, and it made his toes curl in pleasure.  
The man’s groans got louder and louder as he continued playing with himself just the way he liked it, and he was getting all sort of delightful images in his head. He couldn’t help but think about how good he probably looked at this moment.  
Minseok was eye-candy, and he knew it, but when he was aroused…. He was just on a whole other level of attractive.  
He remembered that one time he’d come out of the shower after having had his own fun. Seeing his flushed skin, and the way his chest was still heaving had made him instantly upset that he hadn’t jerked off in front of the mirror instead.

The man’s hand soon began moving over the entirety of his cock, and he made sure it always came up high enough to stroke all of his favorite spots. He threw his head back and whimpered. It was  _good_.  
Minseok knew it wouldn’t take him long to reach his climax when he was doing everything right.

Pleasure took over him, and it felt like he wasn’t controlling his hands anymore, they just knew what to do. His breathing accelerated along with his strokes, and honestly, he started feeling a bit light-headed, but it didn’t matter all that much because he was feeling  _so_  good.  
Heat began collecting in the pit of his stomach, and for a moment, he thought that maybe he should edge himself to make his release that much more intense, but he was practically hyperventilating at this point, and he’d been very good, too.  
Minseok sped up his hand, and fondled his sack with the other one, knowing it would take him where he needed to get faster. His head was spinning, moans continuously spilled from his pretty pink lips, and he knew he was ready,  _oh so ready_.

It only took a few strokes before the man was coming with a loud, drawn out groan, eyes screwed shut and back arching off the mattress. The second wave of his orgasm hit him much harder, and made him gasp as he came all over his stomach.  
It took him a while to regain his breath, especially when he'd been hyperventilating in excitement like this, and he honestly was just thankful that he hadn't passed out because clearly, he hadn't been breathing properly. At the same time, though, he'd enjoyed feeling out of breath.  
Minseok decided to push these thoughts away, in order to enjoy his state of post-orgasm bliss. His body felt all tingly and warm, and he loved it.  
He absentmindedly dipped his index finger in the come that had pooled just above his belly button, and lazily rubbed his nipple with it, stopping immediately when he felt a jolt run through his sensitive body.  _Okay,_ he thought,  _this is a bit too much_.

Instead, the man wrapped his arms around his torso and shoulders while nuzzling his pillow. It was a bit hard to hug himself, especially when his arms were short, but he managed just fine, and he loved feeling his own body heat as he curled up. He couldn't help but smile a little at his gentle touches and the way his fingertips danced across his skin after his post-orgasm high.  
Minseok thought that really, he was doing fine by himself. People might be worried about him being alone, and it was understandable: he was a great person who deserved to be loved.

But Minseok loved himself, and it was enough to make him happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_grenadille)!


End file.
